


the wind is passing by

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), resistate



Series: Who Has Seen the Wind [2]
Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Community: pod_together, F/F, Found Families, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Proposals, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistate/pseuds/resistate
Summary: Four times Kiera doesn't want to talk about her feelings and one time she does.(Podfic)





	the wind is passing by

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the pod_together mods, and to paraka for hosting!
> 
> Contains spoilers for Orca.

### the wind is passing by

Duration: 00:46:25

###### Direct downloads:

(Right-click to save. Use mp3 link for mobile streaming.) 

[MP3 file](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5BDragaera%5D%20The%20Wind%20is%20Passing%20By.mp3) | 20.5 mb.

[M4B audiobook](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5BDragaera%5D%20The%20Wind%20is%20Passing%20By.m4b) | 33.0 mb.   
  
---  
  
[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a9ca55e51ec85e0a7dcbabe46b753a36/tumblr_pf2nmhV1Iz1the87l_540.jpg)

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Images from [@pomological](https://twitter.com/pomological).   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Title from Christina Rossetti, by way of W.O. Mitchell:
> 
> _Who has seen the wind?_  
>  _Neither you nor I:_  
>  _But when the trees bow down their heads,_  
>  _The wind is passing by._
> 
> (text will be posted approximately one month after pod_together 2018 concludes)


End file.
